Dear Natasha
by The Warrios of Time
Summary: "E daí que o amor era para crianças? Todo mundo tem um coração, certo?" E Barton definitivamente possuía o dela. Por: Marina Lupin & Mira Black


Natasha chegou em "casa" cansada e se encaminhou direto para o quarto, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de tirar os sapatos e o casaco, parando apenas para jogar a bolsa em algum canto do apartamento, que apesar de ser um velho conhecido, não era realmente seu.

O lugar era aconchegante e tranquilo, diferente do seu próprio que tinha uma decoração simples e fria. Ela nunca teve uma casa propriamente dita e sempre acreditou que o que faz um lar são as pessoas que lá habitam, talvez seja por isso ela corria para lá toda vez que se sentia sozinha, o que ocorria consideravelmente mais vezes quando Clint estava em alguma missão. Era em sua casa que ela buscava conforto na sua ausência.

No início, apenas "visitava" o lugar para ver se estava tudo bem, porém com o passar do tempo foi ficando mais tempo, as noites vieram e quando se deu conta, isso tinha virado rotina, a cada missão que ele estava fora, era pra lá que ela corria.

A ruiva se jogou na cama e soltou um gemido agudo quando sua cabeça bateu em algo duro. Ela xingou Clint mentalmente por encher a cama de coisas e se preparou para jogar bem longe o quer que estivesse atrapalhando o seu sono, entretanto, se deteve quando sua mão alcançou o que lhe machucou, despertando a sua curiosidade sobre o pequeno objeto que ela acidentalmente derrubou no chão, causando um baque surdo.

Relutante a mulher se sentou, ligou o abajur ao lado da cama e se pôs a examinar o objeto, que agora ela reconhecia como sendo uma pequena caixa vermelha, daquelas que se usam para guardar jóias. Natasha se preparou para abrir a caixa quando notou um pequeno papel caído, que se parecia muito com uma... Carta?

Romanoff olhou intrigada para carta que estava endereçada a ela, e por alguns instantes sentiu seu coração parar, era de Barton, ele sabia, sempre soube, não que ela nunca tivesse desconfiado disso, mas ter a certeza era extremamente assustador.

Então, timidamente ela abriu o embrulho e se preparou para as palavras duras que estavam ali, mas que surpreendentemente não vieram e deram lugar a uma pequena confissão. Ela preferiria mil vezes um vídeo onde ele gritasse e a mandasse embora, seria muito mais fácil. Mas ele era Clint, e Clint nunca faria isso.

 _"Querida Natasha, sabia que você encontraria está carta alguma hora. Eu sei que você vai achar isso porque mesmo que você negue, eu sei que você vem para cá toda vez que saio._

 _E não importa, o quão limpo e bem arrumado você deixe o apartamento, eu ainda consigo sentir o seu perfume quando chego. É um cheiro único, ao mesmo tempo que é forte, ele é suave, algo simplesmente sem comparação, encontrado em apenas um lugar, ou melhor, pessoa. Você._

 _Como nós sabemos, você não é nem uma mestre cuca e detesta televisão, então só há um lugar para onde ir: Meu quarto. Onde além do cheiro ser mais forte, é possível encontrar alguns fios de cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo chão ou travesseiros, aqueles que você deixa escapar na sua limpeza de rotina... Você devia parar com essas limpezas. Uma hora ou assino sua carteira de trabalho ou te faço mudar de vez para esse apartamento. Não que seja uma má ideia, mas falamos disso depois._

 _Atualmente, você tem intensificado isso, e que mania é essa de jogar essência na casa? É pra esconder o seu cheiro? Pare, está funcionando. Isso também é algo para conversamos em outra ocasião. Mas fique sabendo, que a ideia de acordar todos os dias com seu cheiro ao meu redor, é realmente tentadora._

 _Enfim, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sei que você está aqui, e que eu realmente não me importo, na verdade, eu até gosto, me faz imaginar que você tem pensado sobre nós, e sim, foi totalmente estratégico a carta estar em cima da cama, afinal, esse deve ser o primeiro lugar em que você vai e talvez o único que tenha o seu amor incondicional._

 _Não fique brava, você pode dormir quando acabar de ler._

 _Tasha, eu estou enrolando, mas o fato é que há não muito tempo atrás você entrou na minha vida e nada tem sido o mesmo desde então, palavras não podem expressar facilmente tudo o que você tem feito comigo, por mim, na verdade, eu só consigo pensar em uma "esperança"._

 _Eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto você significa para mim, e o quanto eu te amo. Sei que talvez isso seja pedir muito, mas estou lhe dando uma coisa e gostaria que você usasse, porque da mesma forma que eu sinto a sua falta, sei que você também sente a minha, e essa é uma forma de eu estar sempre com você, de te lembrar de nós e que somos mais fortes juntos._

 _Com amor, Clint."_

Ao terminar a leitura ela se deu conta de que estava chorando e com os dedos atipicamente trêmulos. Ao abrir a caixinha um breve sorriso enfeitou o seu rosto. Nat encontrou uma corrente prata delicada, com um pequeno pingente nada sutil em forma de flecha, que belo jeito de dizer que ela era dele, não? Roçou de leve a ponta dos dedos no presente, admirando, por fim, pegou entre seus dedos, erguendo a corrente e sorrindo abertamente.

Era tão bonito, gentil e sincero quanto Clint. Um presente totalmente significativo. Não havia como recusar, nem se quisesse, o que não era o caso. Ela se jogou mais uma vez na cama enquanto divagava, dessa vez sem se importar com a bagunça.

"E daí que o amor era para crianças? Todo mundo tem um coração, certo?" E Barton definitivamente possuía o seu.


End file.
